SCARCE GLOW (FINDING A MATE SERIES)
by ZameGun
Summary: -CHANBAEK PART- Baekhyun yang menghadapi bad day, dan si buruk rupa Chanyeol yang telah bertransformasi.


.

 **FINDING A MATE**

 **SERIES**

.

.

PART 1

(CHANBAEK)

.

.

 **SCARCE GLOW**

BY: ZAMEGUN

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

Malam itu di Seoul. Kota dengan hingar bingar menggiurkan. Baik siang maupun malam.

Sebuah klub tersembunyi di salah satu titik kota menjadi sasaran di gadis belia ini. Sebutlah namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Ia memasuki klub dengan ala kadarnya. Pakaian blazer kantoran berwarna biru yang melekat pas di tubuh moleknya. Dengan santai, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu sofa disana. Memesan sebotol _wine_ pada pelayan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah tipe gadis penyuka dunia malam seperti ini. Lihat saja, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan penampilan seperti pengunjung lainnya. Dia hanya datang ke tempat ini untuk menghibur diri.

Alasannya klasik. Masalah hidup. Gajinya yang masih tergolong pas-pasan dengan segunung kebutuhan hidup. Membuatnya harus hidup ekstra hemat. Belum lagi usianya yang seharusnya sudah pantas untuk menikah. Mirisnya, sampai sekarang dia masih saja sendiri.

Gadis itu menuang cairan keras dari botol dengan menerawang. Ia masih ingat perkataan _umma_ nya yang ingin segera menimang cucu. Baekhyun menjanjikan secepatnya, bahkan dia berkata sudah memiliki kekasih. Saat itu ia berencana mengencani Daehyun. Bossnya yang memegang jabatan manager di tempatnya bekerja.

Namun miris, baru saja tadi siang dia mendapat undangan dari incarannya itu. Sebuah undangan pernikahan. Yang tentu saja dengan wanita lain. Bukan dengan Baekhyun.

Lengkap sudah _mood_ nya yang tengah buruk, menjadi semakin buruk. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada _umma_ nya nanti? Kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang benar-benar lajang?

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau cari mati.

Gadis itu lantas menyesap _wine_ -nya kasar. Tidak diperdulikannya jika kenyataannya, klub itu merupakan klub yang terlalu _bebas_. Diantara suara berisik musik disana, tidak jarang terdengar suara desahan samar di antara pengunjung. Ah, peduli apa Baekhyun dengan semua itu. Yang penting rasa sakit di kepala –juga hatinya- hilang.

Bahkan dia juga tidak perduli saat seorang _namja_ tampan duduk di sebelahnya.

Meneguk _wine_ dengan merk yang sama.

"Hei." Tegur si _namja_. Berusaha menyapa. Namun hanya mendapat sebuah lirikan sekilas dari si gadis. Siapa dia?

"Yak..." Si _namja_ tidak mau menyerah. Dicolek-coleknya lengan si gadis. Demi mendapat sebuah perhatian. Mungkin si _namja_ ingin punya teman mengobrol.

"Apa?" Baekhhyun menjawab dengan sebuah lirikan tajam. Ia memicingkan mata. Merasa tidak asing dengan wajah di hadapannya ini.

"Kau sedang sendiri?" Tanya si _namja_ , yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Malas berbasa-basi dengan orang baru disaat seperti ini. Baekhyun lantas melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Astaga. Beginikah caramu menyapa teman lama?" Baekhyun kali ini menoleh kaget atas kata-kata si _namja_.

Teman lama?

"Siapa?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Aku Chanyeol. Teman SD mu..."

Chanyeol? Baekhyun meneliti namja si murah senyum ini. Dari atas, turun ke bawah, naik ke atas lagi. Dahinya berkerut.

"Park... Chanyeol?" Ia bertanya meski masih kurang yakin. Namun anggukan si namja membuatnya melengos.

"Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol? Yang dulu... gemuk dan jelek itu?"

"Iya... Astaga. Mulutmu tidak pernah berubah Baek. Selalu blak-blakan." Celetuk Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat lesu.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia malah berbalik mengamati Chanyeol sekali lagi. Perubahan drastis. Chanyeol yang dikenalnya dulu adalah si gemuk bertubuh pendek. Sangat tidak menarik. Dan sekarang, di hari sialnya —benarkah masih dibilang sial?—, dia bertemu si tampan dengan nama yang sama. Tubuh si jelek kini berubah menjadi tinggi, tidak gemuk, dan...

"...Tampan." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Iya aku tahu aku tampan." Balas Chanyeol. Terkekeh geli. Menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya yang sudah kemana-mana.

"Eh? Kau percaya diri sekali." Baekhyun mencibir, menutupi gugupnya. Demi apa bahu Chanyeol lebar dan... Baekhyun buru-buru menyesap _wine_ nya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang."

Baekhyun mati kutu. Astaga. Ia harus mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum semakin salah tingkah. "Kau kenapa bisa disini? Bukankah kau di Busan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku ditugaskan mengangani cabang perusahaan _appa_. Disini, Seoul." Chanyeol memandang gelas _wine_ nya sambil tersenyum, "Aku baru pindah dan dihadapkan setumpuk pekerjaan, dan kepalaku pusing. Makanya aku disini. Kau sendiri?"

Baekhyun sedikit tergagap saat iris tajam Chanyeol menatapnya. Sial, perubahan Chanyeol terlalu drastis.

"Aku sedang pusing karena _namja_ incaranku akan menikah dengan _yeoja_ lain." Si gadis melirik ekspresi Chanyeol. "Jangan tertawa." Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Berusaha menutupi malunya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tertawa. Melainkan menatap lurus teman kecilnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ani." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Jadi kau belum menikah?"

"Kau mau mengejekku? Tentu saja belum." Sergah Baekhyun kesal.

"Untunglah. Kukira sudah. Biasanya gadis secantik kau sudah ada yang memiliki." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Cantik?

Baekhyun membuang muka. Pipinya terasa panas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Matanya memendar sekeliling ruang klub yang berisik untuk mengalihkan perhatian –lagi. Namun yang ditangkap lensa matanya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Pipinya terasa semakin panas saja.

Demi apa, baru kali ini dia merasa salah memilih.

Di sofa ujung sebelah sana, sepasang lelaki dan perempuan bercumbu begitu panas. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Namun sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang duduk di meja, berhasil menghalangi arah pandang si gadis.

"Ada banyak hal yang rasanya seru untuk kita bicarakan."

Baekhyun menatap si pengalih perhatian yang tampan ini. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam tatapan elang sang teman lama.

"Banyak hal?"

"Ya, banyak."

.

.

.

.

Disini, di sebuah ruang karaoke kelas VIP. Sepasang teman lama itu menghabiskan waktu. Baekhyun terus menyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Dan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengamati sang dewi bernyanyi. Terus begitu hingga Baekhyun lelah, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol. Keringat yang membanjiri dahi dan leher Baekhyun menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku haus." Baekhyun bergumam, tangan cantiknya mengambil segelas jus jeruk segar di meja. Meminum isinya dengan cepat. Chanyeol yang melihat hanya mampu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Yeah. Jauh lebih baik daripada kau harus melihat adegan mesum di klub."

Chanyeol spontan tertawa.

"Jangan menertawakan gadis yang sedang patah hati." Ketus Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol bungkam. Namun iris elangnya menatap lurus si gadis. "Kau tidak sedang patah hati."

Baekhyun melirik tajam Chanyeol yang kelihatan _sok_ memahami sekali keadaan dirinya. Siapa dia? Bahkan keduanya baru bertemu setelah belasan tahun lamanya. Memangnya dia ini sudah alih profesi jadi peramal?

"Sok tahu." Ketus Baekhyun, yang mengundang kekehan renyah Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya membuktikan, kalau dia ternyata bukan jodohmu." Lanjut Chanyeol tidak perduli.

Firasat Baekhyun, atau memang Chanyeol seperti mengetahui sesuatu? Kenapa analisisnya benar?

"Lalu?" Baekhyun semakin memicingkan mata, menatap selidik pada pria tinggi ini.

"Kegalauanmu adalah pada titik, 'dimana jodohku?'"Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan tegas. Wajahnya mendekat, hinga tersisa sepuluh senti dengan si gadis. Namun sepertinya itu tidak membuat si gadis gentar. Bahkan si maniak _eyeliner_ itu tersenyum geli.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau dan teorimu, tuan direktur."

Dan keduanya tertawa.

Beberapa saat hening menyapa, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terkesiap. Seperti kecepatan cahaya, Chanyeol telah membuat Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mencengkeram kerah kemeja Chanyeol karena terkejut.

"Memangkumu." Jawab Chanyeol sok polos.

"M-mwo?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup. Kembali mendekatkan wajah. Lalu seutas senyum miring bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana jika... akulah jodohmu?" Tanya Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Yeah, kau selalu ingat. Aku yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dirimu sejak kita kecil."

Meski agak ragu, Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan teman lamanya, berusaha mengingat. Dan memang benar, Chanyeol selalu berusaha memberikan makanan atauapapun untuk Baekhyun setiap kali ada kesempatan. Sayangnya Baekhyun hanya menganggap itu semua sebagai kebaikan antar teman.

Dan di saat Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan 'butuh' seseorang sebagai pendamping hidup, Chanyeol datang dan menawarkan diri.

 _How accidentally._

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas dalam benak Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kita belum mencobanya, kan?" Jawab Chanyeol lugas. Hidung mancungnya mengendus leher jenjang si gadis. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Jadi kau sedang melamarku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu buktikan." Baekhyun menantang. Jemari lentiknya meraba kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Membukanya satu demi satu.

 _Smirk_

"Kau menantang serigala yang tertidur sayang."

.

.

.

.

Ruang eksklusif karaoke terdengar riuh. Riuh oleh lagu yang dibiarkan terputar sendiri. Juga riuh oleh desah seksi dua orang penguninya. Dinding yang berlapis warna merah, juga melengkapi aura panas yang melingkup disana.

"Y-yeolhh... _More_.." Baekhyun mencengkeram erat sandaran sofa. Mendesah penuh ekstasi.

Setelah _pemanasan_ yang menyenangkan, kini Chanyeol yang perkasa sedang mengisi penuh dirinya. Mengaduk-aduk harta berharganya. Membuat Baekhyun melayang dengan setiap inchi sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Ugh... _so_ _tight_.."

Sofa merah berderak selaras dengan pergerakan dua manusia di atasnya. Menjadi saksi bagaimana dua wajah rupawan itu terlarut sayu. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol dengan semangatnya membuat tanda keunguan itu di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, calon istri sahnya.

Tangan Baekhyun meraba punggung tegap di atasnya. Mencengkeram erat. Semakin erat setiap kenikmatan itu bertambah —setiap detiknya. Menikmati betapa gagahnya Chanyeol yang mengisi dirinya, membuatnya terus mendesah. Membuatnya melingkarkan kaki di pinggul di pria. Seolah tidak rela jika kenikmatan itu pergi. Chanyeol benar-benar telah menghipnots dirinya.

Sampai beberapa sekon, keduanya terdiam. Puncak kenikmatan itu menghampiri bersamaan. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya cairan Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengecup wajah lelah Baekhyun yang tampak seksi oleh keringat.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Seolah tidak ada tenaga untu menjawab pertanyaan 'kekasih' barunya.

"Hei..." Chanyeol memanggil lagi, penasaran dan ingin segera tahu jawabannya. Digoyangkannya lengan Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya.

"Ish cerewet." Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Temui Eommaku besok. Lamar secara gentle."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya atas jawaban Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?"

"Hmmm. Ne.."

"Gomawo. Saranghae.." Butir kebahagiaan menyelimuti hati Chanyeol. Dikecupinya seluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Nado..."

.

.

.

.

Hola '-'

Zame is back

.

Rasanya sudah ratusan tahun tidak menulis.. Dan saya kini kembali dengan penulisan yang kacau balau.

Untuk mengembalikan sense menulis saya, saya mencoba membuat series per couple. Diawali Chanbaek. Gimana? Menarik? Tidak?

Kalau berminat, silakan request couple selanjutnya di kolom komentar.

.

Regards, Zame.


End file.
